


I Don't Know You

by Speckleflower



Series: Gabenath drabbles [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Emilie Agreste Lives, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:16:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27318370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speckleflower/pseuds/Speckleflower
Summary: "She didn't die. Not in her mind, at least…"
Relationships: Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth/Nathalie Sancoeur
Series: Gabenath drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994413
Comments: 7
Kudos: 20
Collections: GNBCAAC Halloween 2020 Prompts





	I Don't Know You

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the GabeNath Book Club and Art Club Halloween Prompt event!

Gabriel slumped down, face pressed against the cool glass, leaning on it.

Then, he heard a noise, like the barest whisper. Was it his imagination, or did it come from… inside the coffin?

Gabriel lifted his head a little and his eyes drifted back to Emilie’s face.

To see a pair of emerald green eyes staring straight at him.

A strangled gasp escaped his throat as he jumped back with a sharp jolt.

He hurriedly jammed his finger on the button to open the glass lid, mind not even able to comprehend what was happening, but his body complied for him with its action, doing as he would. As soon as Emilie was exposed to the air, in a blur she leaped out, and before Gabriel could blink, there was a freezing blade at his throat, and a warm breath on his neck.

“ _ Who are you _ ?” Emilie’s voice seethed with venom.

“Wha-what?” Gabriel stuttered.

“I said. Who. Are. You.”

“I- I’m your husband!” Although it sounded more like a question than a statement.

“No, that can’t be true.” The blade did leave his throat, though, and Gabriel keeled forwards, gasping, “Why? Why don’t you remember me?”

“All I remember is all I need to know--I was imprisoned in this coffin for a whole year, suffering for a  _ whole year _ , and then I woke up, and now I want answers.”

“You  _ died _ _!_ I was trying to get you back!”

“No, I did not  _ die _ .  _ You  _ trapped me, it seemed, and no one who loved me would ever do that. Do you have any idea how I suffered every second? Alone in the dark space of my mind, with no escape. Who in their right mind would condemn a  _ loved one _ to that kind of fate? You are clearly wicked.”

“Emilie?” Nathalie’s voice rang out through the cavernous room--she had just entered. “You’re-you’re awake?” Her eyes were wide.

“What does it look like?” Emilie’s eyes were bloodshot. “Are you here to taunt me?”

Confused, she opened her mouth. “What?”

“Emilie- my wife, it’s me-”

“I am not  _ your  _ anything!” Emilie spat.

Gabriel saw the deadly intent in her eyes; her hand holding the knife twitched, and he turned and bolted.

He didn’t even make it halfway across the room before he fell with the blade embedded in his back.

Nathalie's scream of hurt only lasted for a second before she, too, was gone.


End file.
